Recently, a semiconductor package applied to a middle-size or small-size liquid crystal product or the like is increasingly required to be further smaller, lighter, and thinner. A driver semiconductor package applied to a small liquid crystal panel in a frame size, particularly, is required to have flexibility. Semiconductor packages classified into a TCP (tape carrier package) type and a COF (chip on film) type have conventionally been applicable for the foregoing object.
A TCP-use tape carrier 100 is a tape carrier in a long belt form as shown in FIGS. 18(a) and 18(b), which is composed of an insulating tape 111 having sprocket holes 101 on both sides so that handling of the same, for example, transport and position adjustment, in the process of fabrication is facilitated. The tape carrier 100 is designed so that a plurality of devices 102 are disposed at uniform spaces in a lengthwise direction (in FIGS. 18(a) and 18(b), however, only one device 102 is shown). Each device 102 is to be cut out therefrom along a cutout line 103 so as to be used as an independent semiconductor device. Besides, each device 102 is equipped with an IC chip 104 and a wire pattern 105, and further, has an installation-use opening 106 which is usually called "device hole" is provided for installation of the IC chip 104.
Wires (inner leads) 107 of the wire patterns 105, which are drawn to the opening 106, are electrically connected with corresponding electrode terminals 108 of the IC chips 104, respectively, as shown in FIG. 18(b). Connections of wires 107 of the wire patterns 105 with the IC chips 104 are sealed with resin 109. Exposed parts of the wire patterns 105, except connector sections at ends which are, upon use, to be connected with other substrates or the like, are coated with solder resist 110 so that a state of insulation is secured.
On the other hand, a COF-use tape carrier 120 is a tape carrier formed relatively short, in a rectangular or square shape as shown in FIGS. 19(a) and 19(b). Since a thin film 121 is used therein as a substrate, a reinforcing film 122 is made to adhere with use of an adhesive 126 to an entirety of a lower surface of the thin film 121. A plurality of devices 123 are disposed on the thin film 121 at uniform spaces, and each device 123 is cut out therefrom along an cutout line 127 so as to be used as an independent semiconductor device.
Each device 123 is equipped with an IC chip 124 and a wire pattern 125, but unlike the TCP-use tape carrier 100, the device 123 does not have an installation-use opening for installation of the IC chip 124. In other words, the IC chip 124 is provided on a surface of the thin film 121, as shown in FIG. 19(b).
Wires 128 of the wire patterns 125 are electrically connected with corresponding electrode terminals 129 of the IC chips 124, respectively. Connections of the wires 128 with the IC chips 124 are sealed with resin 130. Exposed parts of the wire patterns 125, except connector sections at ends which are, upon use, to be connected with other substrates or the like, are coated with solder resist 131 so that a state of insulation is secured.
As to the above-described conventional tape carriers, following problems arise in the process of fabrication.
In the case of the TCP-use tape carrier 100, if formed thinner, it becomes very soft thereby becoming fragile against pulling stress, and the sprocket holes 101 for transport use tend to be broken, thereby making the fabrication difficult. Further, in the case where each device 102 is used in a bent state, the conventional tape carrier 100 is hard per se, therefore additionally needs a bending-use hole 113 at a portion at which it is bent (see FIG. 18(a)). This causes the costs for fabrication to rise the more.
Further, the design with the device hole 106 makes the inner leads 107 free, thereby making the device prone to defects of connection between the IC chip 104 and the wire pattern 105. As a result, finer pitched wire pattern 105 becomes difficult.
Further, to fabricate the tape carrier 100, the adhesive 112 is preliminarily applied onto the insulating tape 111, and after holes are formed, a copper foil is laminated on the adhesive 112 and then subjected to etching to a predetermined pattern so as to have the wire pattern 105. Thus, the fabrication is performed in a state in which the adhesive 112 is applied to the insulating tape 111, thereby making the work awkward.
On the other hand, in the case of the COF-use tape carrier 120, which uses the thin film 121 but does not have sprocket holes, transport and position adjustment in the process of fabrication are not facilitated as compared with the case of the TCP-use tape carrier 100. Further, after each device 123 is cut out along the cutout line 127, a step of peeling off the reinforcing film 122 from the thin film 121 is needed, and the process of fabrication is complicated the more for the foregoing step.